tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 2 - Day 4
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Day 2 and Day 3; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ____________________________________________________________________ ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 2. Things have begun to pick up and only 15 tributes remain. How did they do in the 3rd night of the Battle Royale? Gave up the chase already Arenia? At least you didn't pass out again. Dar'kaii found Bodean's explosives while looting his corpse and he put them to good use. This night is certainly living up to my expectations. Bologra, you did well to steer clear of the fire, what you saw was Ragnar and Urzoga's burning corpses. This time you don't have an Empress to help you Cinon, you are on your own. Another one fails at making a fire? Maybe they should go to the two burning corpses that Dar'kaii left, that should keep them warm at night. The Altmer falls victim to the berries, sad. I had high hopes for you Elinnel, more of your backstabbing was something that I was looking forward to. Oh, an interesting pair in Gwendis and Levi. Two killers teaming up will make for some fun in the morning. A cocky Argonian is what you are Olan-De. You may be this season's Llether, I hated Llether. Damn it Daugalo! You have failed your kind! I believed in you, you were my chosen one! Now all the hopes of the Daedra rest in the hands of Lyrissa. That is why you don't go exploring at night Thordar, you get lost. Good luck finding your way back, hahaha. Just like yesterday, we shall continue to watch our tributes because I am a generous Overseer. Damn it Lyrissa, don't show mercy to your enemy! You are the only Daedra left alive, so you must be ruthless and you must win! The Khajiit is searching for water, he just might run into the Orc in the cave. I don't think that Bologra will be willing to share his shelter and his fish. Having tasted blood last night, Dar'kaii is going on the offensive. That is what I like to see. Really Gwendis? Running away from the failure that is Arenia...how disgraceful. You deserve that injury. Levi, don't go soft on me. You were just starting to live up to your wife's reputation and now you are helping that arrogant Argonian, don't regress back into a failure. Hahahahaha, you got lost and now you've died alone in the middle of the desert from an infection. A well deserved fate in my opinion. Well the day is over, so let's look at all the deaths that we witnessed today. These last two days have been great, we are really trimming the herd. However, it was a disaster that Daugalo died. Lyrissa is my chosen winner now I suppose. The whole Nord and Altmer teams are now dead. The Half-Breeds only have Arenia, the Daedra only have Lyrissa and the Orcs only have Bologra representing them. The Argonians, the Khajiit and the Bosmer are all still full. I hate to admit it but they have the biggest chance to win. Well, on the 5th we will see what the remaining 10 have in store for us. ___________________________________ Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale